Blu's Dream
by Deo The ElectricBlue Macaw
Summary: What if Blu Have a dream of going to Rio and he know every detail but when he get to Rio is not like on he's Dream and please review
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone This is My Second Story My First was a Mess but I will try again I just Delete the First One

This is a story of Blu have a Dream of Going to Rio to Mate With Jewel To Save The Species But what if the Dream was a mess enough talk let's get to the story

Chapter1 Meditating

"In the bookstore in minisota "**sorry is this the right spelling**" there was a macaw not an

ordinary macaw "**I don't know what's the ordinary macaw in the macaw world**" a rare

macaw known as a Spix macaw." "**Blue** **macaw**" Meditating at late at night his name is

Tyler Blu Gunderson" "**Blu for short**" " he's sitting on the chair like a normal human

clearing he's mind of every things in he's mind then Linda Gunderson "**Linda Blu's best **

**friend**" got behind him and put her arm at Blu's shoulder enough to make Blu squawk

to death Blu Saw Linda laugh Blu squawk like saying "**it was'int funny**" Linda Say sorry

Blu but you have to go to sleep it's late at night. "**Blu get a paper and a pen and write **

**Im just meditating Linda**" Linda say sorry but why are you meditating so late at night?

"**Blu write again I just want to erase to my mind the Dream I have earlier** **it was a great dream but i know that can never happen**" Linda's left eye brow up

like she was curious then said What it is? Asked Blu with a curious voice "**Blu write **

**again then Blu Thought he's legs will fall off I just have the dream i was the last **

**species and an ****ornithologist a Bird doctor come here and want me to mate a girl that **

**my species to save the species and want me to go to Rio**" "Linda read the paper and

reply a good night sleep will fix that :)" with a smile on her face Blu nod and go to he's

cage to sleep and Linda go to her bed and sleep

**I know it's a short Chapter but I will try to make a longer chapter review please Btw I will write Blu's Dream on Chapter 2 This is Deo The ElectricBlue Macaw Saying Good Night/Good Morning**


	2. Chapter 2 Blu's Dream

Chapter 2 Blu's Dream

**Look guy's it's just like on the Movie but I will change some off it**

"**Earlier that night when Blu's Taking a nap Blu get to the Dream World**"

**Blu's POV**

"I was in the nice Bookstore and it's time to wake up Linda I climb the staircase up to Linda's it take me 5minutes to get to Linda's Room." "I go to up to the table were the alarm clock is I get the glasses that my friend left in the table I get the glasses and jump to the top of the Bed." "I saw the alarm clock was 7:56 I though I have 4minutes left before 8 o'clock,I wait the alarm clock to ring then a few minutes the alarm clock ring and I mimic the alarm sound then I see Linda trying to turn off the alarm clock then she full the plug out at the electric socket." "Linda look up and saw Blu holding her glasses on he's beak Linda put her hand on my neck were I like to get scratch the most I give Linda her glasses then Linda say Good Morning Blu." "I got to the toy police car and ride it like a skatebroard and park it in the wall were a sigh space for Blu I jump out of the toy car and slide on the staircase handle untill I caught up to Linda and Jump on her shoulder and go to the computer and I type the password of the computer and it show Linda and I photo wallpaper on the computer screen, Linda was on a holloween costume as a pirate and I was the bird on her shoulder Linda get to the door were I swing the close and open sign it was close." I swing it to open and Linda get me and do the traditional handshake and I go to my cage and read a book while Linda said to the customer enjoy your book the customer reply thanks Linda I saw Linda pick up the phone and talk to her mom while she holding the hot chocolate and five chocolate chip cookie Linda say here you go Blu just how you like it Linda put it to the table on the bookstore I get out off my cage to drink and eat the hot chocolate and the chocolate chip cookie as I see my hot chocolate I count the marshmallow "one" "two" "three" "four" "five" and a marshmallow pop up on the hot chocolate I count the last one "six" ahh as I drink the hot chocolate someone throw a snow ball I look at the glass and saw the two goose that always annoys me then chole say Well, well, if it isn't my favorite nerd bird! I said with a annoyed voice Ver... very funny. Real mature! alice said Hey, peck! Where you migrating to this year, huh? The breakfast nook? They laugh and throw another snow ball I say Throw all the snow balls you want. I'm protected by this magical forcefield, called glass! It's what keeps us so toasty and warm in here while you guys out there are freezing your... I look at them and see chole and alice showing their behinds to making fun of me I though what a weirdo then I said Classy… then I see a man who's having trouble walking on the slippery side walk and slip on the bench where the two annoying goose standing and see me standing on the table and slip on the side walk again and slam himself on the glass where he can me and Linda go out and help the man who faceplant on the glass the man say I'm not really built for this weather. Linda reply Oh, are you looking for some books? The man reply to Linda Books? No! No! I have come six thousand miles, looking for him. He point's me as a drop the cookie I was eating The man give her he's card Linda read the card Doctor Montero the man was looking at me this is magnificent the man making strange bird like noise at me as I squawk Linda! Little help here! Linda? Linda was impress at the man that making bird noise then said Wow! You're actually communicating! The man reply at Linda Yes! Yes! I introduced myself and shook my tail feathers counter clockwise, thus referring to his dominance. As to myself I did not get that at all. Linda say to the man so Doctor Montero. The man said No No call me Tulio You know your macaw is a very special bird. In fact, as far as we know, Blu is the last male of his kind. Linda's eye's widen Really? Tulio reply Yes. And recently we've found a female and our hope is to bring the two of the them together to save their species. Linda reply Oh! Well, yeah! Sure! When can she come over? Tulio reply Oh, no, no! She's in Brazil. Blu must come to Rio de Janeiro. Linda Laugh Rio. Brazil. Oh, no! No. No. No. No. No. No! I never let Blu out of my sight. He needs me. As I get to the globe I see Rio on the Globe Tulio try to convice Linda Oh, no! You... you misunderstand. It's all arranged. You will be with him every step of the way. And I will be with you. Linda said Um. Look, I know you're doing your job, but I can't... well, Blu is very particular. And we have our little routine here. And we're not big on travel. Heck, he doesn't even fly! Tulio Pick me up But of course he can fly. He inspects me He's a perfect specimen. Linda reply Uh... what you are doing? Tulio confident reply Don't worry, their natural instincts always tell them to fly. He let me go so that I will fly Linda reply Wait! Wait! Wait! No! No! I try to fly but I crash on the floor Tulio say Well, almost always. Linda pick me up are you okay? Tulio say Perhaps he's too domesticated. Linda Glare at Tulio It was very nice of you to stop in and squawk around and throw my bird. But now it's time for you to go. Tulio try to say sorry Well... I... I'm very sorry. I'm... I'm very sorry. But... wait... wait! Linda! Linda! I see Linda walk him out at the door Tulio reply This could be our last chance. Linda say Have a safe flight. As she shut the door at he's face Tulio beg nda, please listen to me! If we don't do this, his whole species will be gone! He throw the business card through the bookstore and said Just think about it

(As the night I was talking to myself)

Natural instincts. There's nothing natural about being thrown halfway across a room. Well, I'll show him. As I read a book about flying I can do this. I just have to work out the physics. I have quadrated my vector angles. I have adjusted for wind shear. Positive reinforcement. Good. Okay. Let's see. Flaps open. I open my wings Perfect. Landing gear. I wiggle my talons Check. Tail flaps. I flaps my tail Operational. And actually... not bad it's pretty good. I try to get the confidence to fly for the first time of my life This is it! Let's fly! Just keep it simple. Thrust, lift, drag and weight. Thrust, lift, drag, weight. As I speed's up on the table Thrust, lift, drag, weight. Thrust, lift, drag, wei... wai... wait! I try to stop I stop on near at the end of the table as I though whoa that was close. I don't know that Linda was watching I look I see Linda as Linda go to me and say Blu I promise….. I promised I would always look out for you, didn't I? And have I ever broken a promise. I'm scared too. As we do the traditional handshake Linda say "That's my big, brave boy. And we'll be back home before we even know it."

As we ride the Airplane to Rio it take us in 12hours until we arrive to Rio

**3RDPOV**

As they ride Tulio's truck Blu was on a yellow cage and see the wonderful city of Rio Brazil then Linda Put a Sun Screen at Blu's Beak "You don't want to get Beak burn" as stop light become red we stop and see the crowd walking on the road on a carnival costume Linda was surprise to see the dancer wearing a golden two piece and a golden bikini "Is she a prefromer." Linda ask Tulio "In fact she's my dentist" Tulio Honk the Horn "Doctor Barbosa" The Doctor See Tulio "Don't forget to floss Tulio." "YOU GOT IT." "Come tomorrow night everyone will be dress like that." as was Tulio want to get Linda to Dress like that "Well not me." Said Linda to Tulio While Blu was on he's cage thinking "I hope Jewel is nice but what am I thinking Jewel won't fall in love with me im just a pet who can't fly" then Blu hear someone singing Blu see two samba loving birds the yellow one fly out on the top of the yellow cage "Hey" said by the yellow bird to Blu then the other one bird the fat one fly to see who's he talking about Blu try to speak to them "I…im…not…..from…here." "Hey Nico I think he's a tourist" say by the fat one "funny you don't look like one." say Nico "Realy I don't." Blu ask them "Yeah you have pigeon Doo-Doo on your nose." Talking about the sun screen they though it was a Poop "oh it just Spf3000" Blu remove the sun sceeen "so are you here for carnival?" say to Blu and seat at the near at the bars of the cage with the fat one "No im just here for a girl." Blu Say with a nervous voice "Oh a girl little word of advice. You, make the first move. Brazilian ladies respond to confidence." as Nico spin the fat one like a girl on a prom dance then the fat one fly "it's all about swagger" then the fat do like he was fulling a rope "you gotta puff out that chest. Swing that tail. Eyes narrow, like some kind of crazy love hawk!"he squawks like a hawk "But first, we gotta bust you out!" "Yeah! I'm a pop that cage open like a soda can." The fat one and Nico plan to bust Blu out of the yellow cage then the fat one tries desperately to break the metal bar on the cage Blu's in "You call that poppin'?" Nico laugh "hey at least I try to bust him out" the fat bird say with a anger on the tone "Guy's don't fight" Blu say "Im sorry Pedro for laughing at you" Nico apologize to Pedro "it's ok it's kind of funny" Pedro accept Nico's sorry " I forgot my name is Nico and this is Pedro what's your's" Nico say they have a wing shake " the name is Blu B-L-U not B-L-U-E" Blu say the correct spelling of he's name the truck move "well see you later" Nico say " by the way Love hawk" Pedro squawks like a hawk again "thank you for the advice" Blu shout "Welcome" the two birds shout back

(As they arrive to Tulio's Bird lab)

As they walk to Tulio's bird lab Tulio's bird's come to Tulio "Whoa they really like you a lot" Linda say to Tulio "So where's Jewel?" Linda ask Tulio "oh we have a special place for Jewel" As we walk to they put Blu on the Fake jungle as Blu walking around Tulio and Linda was watching every single move of Blu as Blu Still walking around a Bird flying see him then the bird land on the bush to see the new bird on the fake jungle the bird tackle Blu like an enemy Blu was on the ground while the bird was on top of him "Please don't kill me" Blu say with a shaking voice "what kill you wow your so handsome" the bird say to Blu "WHA- wait you said im handsome?" Blu ask the Bird on top of him he inspect the bird it was a Spix macaw "where's my manners my name is Jewel" Jewel introduce herself to Blu "my name is Blu and Jewel can you please get off of me " Blu say to Jewel "Nope im not going to Get off of you" suddenly Jewel Kiss Blu on the Beak Blu was shock on the kiss but he woke up from the dream Blu though Man what a Dream I wish it will come true

**That was a long Chapter Review Please**


End file.
